Recuerdo y por eso
by Ciliegia
Summary: Aviso super importante asi que no lo desprecienrn¿Me amas? facil de responder para las personas que la han vivido desde el principio pero que responderia una persona que haya olvidado y solo recordando de corazón sepa la respuesta.
1. Default Chapter

**RECUERDO Y POR ESO...**

Desclaimer: CCS le me pertenece a Clamp. Y Xiao es solo mío o

-hablando-

"_pensando"_

 Flash back 



-Te amo y tu ¿me amas?-

-Yo...-

-Sé que té estas recuperando pero después de tanto tiempo necesito una respuesta, ¿me amas?-

-...-

-Tu silencio me desgarra el alma. Mírame a los ojos y dime si me amas como lo hago yo en cual no solo se limita por dos palabras sino mucho más que un sentimiento, más vital que la vida. ¿Me amas?-

-...-

-Respóndeme, por favor.-

-...-

-Pronto tendré que regresar a mi país natal, entonces, no volveré a cruzarme en tu vida.-

-...-

-¿Recuerdas como comenzó todo esto?- Lo dice algo feliz pero melancólico.

-...-

Fue un día como este.- Caminando hacia un ventanal cerrado fijándose en el paisaje hermoso de la ciudad que ahora se encuentra a oscuras no porque sea de noche sino se avecina la lluvia pero pronto se convertirá en tormenta.



-¡SE ME HACE TARDE!- Una chica grita y va corriendo por las calles mojadas por la lluvia de la temporada. Esquivando ágilmente los charcos de agua, pero va distraída.

-Perdón, ¿me podría decir donde queda esta dirección?- Un chico pregunta a la poca gente que hay en la calle en que esta, pero ninguno le responde pasa de largo o se detienen y después se van para no hablar con el extraño menos en estos días.

-Debo darme prisa no quiero tener otro retraso y menos ahora.- Chica

-Perdón, ¿podría...- El chico le pregunta a una persona pero este no le hace caso. Girando para seguir preguntando a ver si pudiese el mismo encontrarlo _"con la mala orientación que tiene"_.

Siente un golpe y un bulto que se cae encima de él, pero hace un movimiento para mantenerse en equilibrio y no caerse y mojarse con el suelo y no soltar el paraguas que o cubría de la lluvia sosteniendo al bulto que fue lo que le golpeo.

Separándose un poco de lo que allá golpeado.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón no veía por donde iba, lo siento!- Chica.

-No te preocupes que yo iba distraído, tal vez me puedas ayudar.- Chico

-Claro, dígame en que lo ayudo.- Chica olvidándose del por que estaba corriendo.

-Busco esta dirección- Chico mostrándole una nota donde esta escrita la dirección.

-Buscas la Universidad D'Nipon Superior, pues este queda...- Chica queda en trance.

-¿Sucede algo?- Chico

-¡Oh no se me hace tarde!- Chica

-¿Cómo?- Chico

-Si deseas encontrar la universidad sígueme tendrás que correr.- Chica ya iniciando su carrera.

-Espera...- Chico dándose prisa para alcanzarla.

Siguen corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada gigantesca las cuales por suerte aún siguen abiertas pero estas comienzan a moverse automáticamente para cerrarse pero entran a tiempo al lugar antes que se cierre la reja tras sus espaldas.

-Lo tengo que dejar sino me dejaran fuera de la clase.- Chica volteándolo a ver esta vez se fija mejor con quien a estado todo este tiempo ya que la lluvia se detenía y solo caían gotitas de lluvia y este cerraba la sombrilla que llevaba iluminando el rostro del joven. Como una cámara lo capta y sale corriendo.

-Espero que usted pueda ubicarse en esta universidad!- Chica

Este igual que ella la capta al verla quitarse el capote que cubría el rostro de la joven.

-¡Sí, gracias!- Chico. _"Hermosos ojos, pero en que cosas piensas tal ves sea..."_.

-¿Le puedo ayudar?- Le pregunta un señor mayor.

-¿Eh?-...-O si señor vengo a buscar al director.- Chico



La chica corría a toda prisa a su clase aunque la detestase era importante para sus créditos de graduación. Llegando al salón asomo con la cabeza a un escritorio que seguía vació.

-Uff!, me salve- Chica

Camino hacia dentro del salón y buscando a una persona.

Ve a una chica de cabellos oscuros haciéndoles señas y camina hacia ella.

-¡Hola!, Tomoyo.- Chica

-¡Hola!, Sakura tuviste suerte de que no haya llegado aun el profesor jijiji.- Tomoyo

-Si, ya estaba preocupada de que me pusieran otra tardanza.- Sakura

-¿Qué sucedió para que te atrasaras?- Tomoyo

-Lo que sucede es que tuve un accidente con un chico y como me salvo de una bañada de agua, tuve que ayudarlo a buscar una dirección y como siempre de despistada se me olvido del por qué corría por suerte venia a la universidad.- Sakura

-¿En la universidad?,será nuevo estudiante.- Tomoyo

-Tiene que ser más o menos tenia unos 23 o 24 años.-Sakura

-¿Y era guapo?- Tomoyo dice picadamente.

-Ahí Tomoyo que cosas preguntas, pero si era guapo.-Sakura

-Ya vez, tal ves sea el chico de tu vida que esperabas jijiji.- Tomoyo

-¡TOMOYO!-Sakura

-¿Qué mal he dicho? Ya es tiempo que nuestra pequeña Sakura encuentre el amor.- Tomoyo

-¿Cómo tú lo has hecho?- Sakura

-Si- Tomoyo con los ojos soñadores brillándole.

-Y ¿cómo esta Eriol?- Sakura

-Pues pronto regresara de su viaje de negocios.- Tomoyo

-Pues que bien.- Sakura

-Y entonces como era nuestro candidato- Tomoyo dice pícaramente.

-¿Candidato?- Sakura O.o (Será en verdad así de despistada)

-Pues claro haber dime cómo era el chico- Tomoyo

-Pues...- Sakura

Alguien abre la puerta por donde entro Sakura al principio entrando un hambre mayor. Todos rápidamente buscan un asiento.

-Buenos días jóvenes.-Señor

-Les quiero presentar a su nuevo profesor de matemáticas que remplazara a la profesora Misuki, ya saben que tuvo que irse por problemas familiares en Inglaterra.- Señor

Hay algunos murmuros.

-Por favor entre profesor, espero que todos lo traten tan bien como lo hicieron con la profesora Misuki.-

Entra un joven.

-Es...- Sakura

Tomoyo al escucharla se fija en el joven que entra.

-Él es su nuevo profesor.- Señor. -Lo dejo con el grupo.-

-Gracias director.- Joven

-Buenos días chicos, soy su profesor de matemáticas, mi nombre es...- Joven

Continuara...



**Notas de autora:** Ohayo! ¿Cómo están chicos? Espero que bien creo que se preguntan por que vengo con un nuevo fic sino puedo con los otros dos, pues la respuesta es no sé ojejeje. Espero que le guste este tercer fic comencé a escribirla cuando escuchaba música romántica, estudiando biología lo cual espero haber hecho un buen examen. Este si lo terminare pues tengo todo el trama en mi mente ahora solo me falta escribirlo, leerlo, pulirlo, escribirlo, leerlo y subirlo.

Y no me demorare pues como estoy de vacaciones. Tendré tiempo de sobra -

Espero que les haya gusto este primer capitulo iba a ser corto pero pensé para que poner unas cuantas líneas con un nuevo fic les digo la verdad detesto los preámbulos son tan confusos y lo peor cortos perdónenme a los que lo hacen solo digo mi opinión. Aunque excepto algunos que si son muy buenos los preámbulos.

Bien les dejo solo espero que no se molesten por mi comentario pásenlo solo soy una niña que apenas comienza en esto sip.

Espero que me dejen reviews o e-mail que es Los quiero mucho a todos.

Se despide, Ciliegia.


	2. Aviso

AVISO

Les pido perdón por no actualizar el fic pero les prometo que la semana que entra podré subirlo con las fiestas que tuvimos no he tenido tiempo pues lo estaba ocupando con el trabajo y me a tomado tiempo completo a ello así que no se preocupen lo tengo escrito me falta pasarlo a la computadora y subirlo solo un poco de paciencia si no esta la otra semana entre Jueves y sábado entonces estará arriba el martes de seguro.

Les agradezco su gran paciencia, les prometí que actualizaría más rápido pero para entonces no tome en cuenta que tendría que trabajar así que lo siento a mí también me molesta esto pero no tengo otra opción.

De este fic si estoy segura actualizar entre estas dos semanas las otra aun no se tengo que leerlas para recordar el trama y necesito ayuda para que alguien me ayude lo del enemigo en Vueltas del Destino no soy buena en eso: p Ah se me pasaba tengo otro fic tengo tantas ideas pero mi único enemigo es el tiempo. Si alguien desea escribir el fic que tengo en mente infórmenme sip? Y también creo que los otros dos también "subastarlos" solo avísenme y listo sip a ver que decido al final quedármelos o "subastarlos".

Ya saben que no se puede poner el e-mail a si que búsquenlo en mi profile sino aquí esta intentare escribirlo bien: sweets254... los puntos suspensivos es lo que sigue es hotmail la cuenta así que ya saben.

Se despide, Ciliegia


End file.
